The Assassin Games
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is once again forced to fight for survival on Christmas Eve, when Nine Assassins have come to Panem from all across the world to gain a 100,000,000.00 reward for the death of The Mockingjay. Three years after the Seventy sixth Hunger Games went as planned, now Katniss must live with the consequences of her actions three years ago...Let The Assassin Games begin!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Assassins**

**...**

**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games fic, and will take place in an AU where Everdeen did not kill Coin, and the "Final" Hunger Games continued as planned. This story is canon to the Spectra Chronicle Timelines. **

**Let the story begin. **

**...**

**December 22nd: Three years after The Fall of The Capitol Government of Panem **

**The 76th Hunger Games, featuring twenty four Capitol Children: Twelve Boys, Twelve Girls. **

**Victor: Claire Fallon, currently eighteen years old, fifteen while in the Hunger Games (Currently in Mental Care, treated for PTSD and Survivor Guilt after the death of her boyfriend, Marcus)**

**...**

The snow fell slowly through the air of The New Capitol. People on the streets bellow were minding their own businesses, some shopping for the Christmas Celebrations that would be starting in a few days, others going off to work.

It had been three years since the Death of President Snow, and also the end of the "Final" Hunger Games that featured all Capitol Children, instead of the District Children. The announcement of the 76th Hunger Games was mixed, some wanted the games stopped for good, since that's one of the reasons why the Districts Rebelled in the first place, but others, mainly those who had lost family and friends due to the brutal games, felt no remorse when it was announced that twenty four children of the Capitol would be forced into the arena into a fight of the death.

But even with the end of the "Final" Hunger Games, there were rumors among the districts that the Hunger Games may, in fact, continue, now that most of the original citizens of the Capitol were now the nameless lower class of Panem. So to many in the Districts, the thought of The Hunger Games no long repulsed them. Since the cry for blood could still be heard even to this day, with President Coin in power.

Little had been heard of from the famous "Mokingjay" Katniss Everdeen, the hero and face of the Rebellion. A supporter for the Seventy sixth hunger games, she had not been seen much in public since the end of the Last Hunger games, there was hardly any news or gossip about her, or her lover Peeta Mellark, the only times Katniss has been seen has been when she is in the Capitol, but even then she either enters the city in a disguise, to avoid the eyes of those citizens who despise the Hunger Games with their entire being.

But little did the "Hero" of the Rebellion know, that in the next few days, her life would become a living hell, and she would be forced into an event...possibly worse than The Hunger Games themselves.

...

_"I don't care how you do it, I do not care how many die! All I want is this; I want Katniss Everdeen's head! I'll pay you whatever you want! MAKE HER SUFFER AND I WILL SQUARE IT!__"_

_"All nine of you! The Sniper, The Brawler, The Pilot, The Snake, The Weapon's Master, The Sadist, The Duelist, The Samurai and The Puppeteer! You are The World's deadliest Assassins, but only ONE of you will get the reward. Kill The mokingjay by the assigned date, and you will get your money. _

_"Starting December 23rd, let the hunt begin."_

_~White Skull_


	2. Chapter 1: The Nights are Young

**Chapter 1: The nights are young **

**Capitol of Panem:**

The banquet was typically fancy, much to Katniss' annoyance. She hated the banquet, every part of it…but due to the "Persuasion" from Coin, Katniss had no point in the matter. Katniss wore a black dress, which easily restricted her movements, her hair was loose and her face held no expression during the entire gathering in one of the Capitol's refurbished buildings which was now used for gatherings such as this.

While other people who attended the banquet were busy talking with one another, Katniss remained completely silent and expressionless as she sat at the same table as Haymitch and Peeta…occasionally Katniss would glance at Peeta…but he refused to make eye contact with her…

Soon, Coin walked out onto a stage. The guests began to clap as the President walked out onto the stage. Katniss looked out at Coin with an expressionless look…hiding her deep bitter dislike for the woman. As Coin approached the microphone to address all of Panem, she cleared her throat once and began to speak.

"Hello and thank you for coming tonight." Coin said in an expressionless tone. Everyone quieted down as she spoke. "I appreciate all of the support you all have given for this night to be possible. After three years of rebuilding of Panem, we have finally acquired the peace we have all sought and the end of the Tyranny of the original Capitol."

There was the sound of applause, which soon died down when it looked like the president was about to speak.

"It is an honor," President Coin continued. "That the President of the Confederacy of United Nations has come tonight to address our fair new nation."

Soon, another woman came up onto the stage. She wore a pitch black dress, had almost unnaturally pale skin, pink lips and hair that looked completely silver…it looked natural. Over her eyes were a pair of black shades which completely covered her eyes. Katniss watched as the woman approached Coin, the two smiled and shook the other's hand, they offered a few words…but Katniss noticed something about the woman…it almost looked like the woman and Coin almost seemed perfect for the other…it was almost like the two were two demons sealing a deal.

Everyone in the room knew who the silver haired woman was…President Persephone, the supreme leader of the Confederacy. The confederacy consisted of all nations, currently only Panem wasn't a part of the confederacy due to the Old Capitol's government and refusal to join the Confederacy.

But with the death of President Snow, courtesy of Katniss herself, for the past three years Coin and Persephone had been in talks about Panem joining the Confederacy. The banquet was to mainly serve as a celebration of Panem officially becoming a part of the Global community.

But knowing Coin…she had to have an ulterior motive to all of this.

Just watching the two shake hands…just confirmed the former Mockingjay's belief.

Persephone turned to the crowd, and smiled softly as she waved at the people present.

"Hello, citizens of Panem." Persephone addressed the people. "It is an honor to finally allow the nation of Panem to enter the Confederacy. Your former President, President Snow, refused to allow us to welcome you all into the Confederacy. But I am glad to see your new President isn't as selfish as your last President."

_'Not as 'selfish'…'_ Katniss thought. _'Then that makes Snow look like a saint.'_

"Also," Persephone continued. "With your President's support, your nation will soon enter a time of prosperity. The Confederacy's newest Development will soon provide every citizen of Panem, both those from the new and old governments, happiness and peace…in the coming months; your lives will change for the better."

Everyone clapped for the leader of the Confederacy as she began to close her speech. Slowly, Persephone looked out at the crowd and looked over at a table in the distance.

"And I'd also like to thank my children," Persephone held her hand out and gestured to the table her children sat at.

Katniss saw four children sitting at the table. Two boys and two girls. Each one was of a different descent, obviously showing that they were adopted by Persephone. The oldest girl, a four year old, was of African American descent, the oldest boy was of European descent, proble Norwegian, the second oldest girl was of Japanese descent and the youngest, the second oldest boy, was of Native American descent, he looked to be about three and a half.

"Who have all been patient tonight while I stand before you all." Persephone said. "Don't worry you four; you do not have to go to school tomorrow."

This earned a laugh from almost everyone in the room. Persephone turned to Coin again, shook the president's hand, and began to walk back to her family's table, with two of her bodyguards flanking her.

Katniss then drowned out the rest of Coin's speech, leaning back in her seat, aimlessly looking at her empty water glass.

…

The Capitol guards slowly paced atop of the banquet hall roof, looking through the upper window that overlooked the entire hall. The four guards had been assigned to watch the roof of the banquet hall, and to report any suspicious activities. With the President of the Confederacy herself being present, Coin did not want any incidents to ruin the night of the most powerful woman in the world's visit to Panem tonight.

But little did the guards realize, that tonight was going to be anything but peaceful.

From a distance, on a skyscraper yards away from the banquet hall, a hooded figure in all black leaned against a support railing, holding a Semi-automatic, high powered, Sniper Rifle. From the scope of the gun, the figure looked through the glowing red goggles and targeted one of the guards on the roof top. From behind the figure's full face mask, the sniper smirked.

"Easiest million…" The figure said in a crackled voice, unable to confirm whether the figure was male or female.

The Sniper tightened it's finger on the trigger, and squeezed on the trigger, the sniper bullet flew through the blizzard, towards her target.

Seconds later, the bullet smashed through the Guard's helmet, and into his right eye, killing the guard instantly. Before any of the guards could see what happened, several more bullets flew through the air, hitting their skulls. The last surviving guard was able to see the bodies of his allies fall to the snow covered roof, but was unable to report anything, as a bullet smashed into his forehead, killing the guard before he could even report the incident.

When the last guard was dead, The Sniper quickly took out a bullet from it's pouch, but it had several carvings in the metal. Slowly, the sniper loaded the bullet into the rifle, and activated the targeting laser. The Sniper then enhanced it's rifle's scope, and focused in on a reflective object. The Sniper could see the crowd of people in the Banquet hall by looking through the mirrior using the scope. Slowly, the Sniper adjusted it's position, until it could see a girl in the reflective surface…from the upper right hand corner of the Sniper's goggles was an image, showing Katniss Everdeen's Seventy Fourth Hunger Games portrait…the image of the girl matched her target. The Sniper grinned from behind the mask.

"Target spotted." The Sniper said proudly, and slowly tightened it's grip on the trigger, and squeezed down.

…..

For Katniss…it happened in a flash.

One moment, she was raising her water glass, now refilled, and about to take a drink midway through a female CEO's speech about how she felt honored for Panem allowing her company (based in Australia) to work in Panem. The woman, Diana Crawler, seemed to be an honest woman…and many people had heard of her family tragedies.

But Katniss paid no mind to the woman's story.

As the glass touched Katniss' lips, Haymitch turned to look at Katniss to speak to speak to her…until his eyes widened.

"Katniss! DOWN!" Haymitch yelled.

That's when it happened, Haymitch leapt from the table, pushed Katniss to the floor…then there was the sound of shattering glass. Then the sound of a cry of pain…and blood.

Katniss looked up, to see Haymitch laying on the floor, blood pouring out of his right shoulder.

There was the sound of screaming…before Katniss could rush to Haymitch…it happened again.

That's when the sound of the window breaking could be heard. Katniss looked up to see an armored figure crashing through the window, and landing on top of Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch's table. As Katniss looked up at the new arrival, she saw a man wearing black combat armor with silver markings across the armor. A helmet completely covered his head and had glowing blue helmet lenses.

The man looked down at Katniss and quickly reached for his back, and pulled out an extendable bow-staff which mechanically extended as he stepped forward on the table, he struck Peeta in the chest with the staff as the man approached Katniss. Several guards rushed forward, holding up semi-automatic pistols.

The man slowly held up his Staff, both ends facing the guards, and the man pressed a switch. Seconds later, two loud shots could be heard, and the guards fell backwards as bullets smashed into their chests. The man cracked his neck and then jumped off the table and in front of Katniss.

"Hey bitch." The man said as he held his Staff to Katniss' chest.

Katniss quickly lashed out at the man with her foot, only for the man to roughly smash his foot onto Katniss' leg, pinning her to the ground. All of the people in the Banquet were fleeing by now…the guards were dropping to the ground like dead flies, shots coming from nowhere.

Peeta was knocked unconscious, Haymitch was wounded and Katniss was pinned to the ground by her attacker.

"Season's Greetings," The man said sarcastically. "From White Skull."

Katniss quickly rolled away as the man lashed out with his staff again, and futilely kicked him in the side. The man chuckled from behind his silver helmet.

"Fiery bitch you are…" The man said as he grabbed her oncoming fist and applied pressure onto her fist.

Katniss gasped as she kneeled weakly in front of the attacker.

"Say hello to your sister for me…" The man said as he collapsed his staff, and drew a sword and held it to her throat.

Katniss' eyes blazed in fury at the man for even mentioning Katniss' deceased sister!

As the man prepared to slit the girl's throat, Katniss saw a glint of silver from the corner of her right eye. Suddenly, a Shuriken struck the side of the man's sword, the man spun around only to see a shadowy figure rush forward, and smash his fist into the Assassin's helmet. Katniss fell to the ground and quickly looked up

The assassin fell the ground and quickly back flipped and stood back up, holding up his sword. Katniss looked up to see a new figure in front of her…a man wearing pitch black armor from head to toe. Over his head was a helmet which had a crimson red visor over his eyes. Over the chest guard of the futuristic armor was a dragon.

The new armored figure looked down at Katniss.

"Stay down, Everdeen." The man ordered in a dark voice.

Katniss didn't respond as the man slowly reached for his back and drew duel Escrima staffs, struck them once, and both staffs became covered in electricity. Katniss' attacker stood up, sword held up.

"Great…what do you want?" The man demanded. "You here to get the fucking award to?"

Katniss' protector said nothing as he twirled his Escrimas.

The man rushed forward and the two fighters lashed out with one another with their respective weapons. Both were agile despite wearing their full body armor. Despite the man with the battle staff using more vicious blows compared to the figure with the Escrimas, both were easily even matched in skill.

Eventually the man with the battle staff pulled out a small sphere, and threw it at the man with the Escrimas, next thing Katniss heard was a powerful ringing noise which caused Katniss to cover her ears in pain. Soon, smoke appeared around the room, completely blinding her. Katniss soon noticed a silhouette appear in front of her, the former mockingjay looked up in time to see her assailant in front of her, his staff now being held as two separate weapons.

Going into the defensive, Katniss quickly raised her elbows and successfully blocked both blows with her left and right arms, despite still having her hands clasped to her ears as the ringing from the bomb continued.

The Assassin then kicked Katniss in the abdomen, taking advantage of his target's disadvantage. Katniss smashed into a table from the kick, and attempted to recover, but her assailant pressed his foot down on her throat.

The assassin drew a katana, twirled it around once, and prepared to strike. But before the blade could strike Katniss' forehead, Katniss heard what sounded like two gunshots. Looking up at the man's hand, she saw a grappling claw grab hold of the assassin's sword hand, and suddenly the man forced backwards by a cable. The man who protected Katniss from the Assassin now held a gun of some sort that fired the grappling claw. The man reeled the Assassin in and, when the Assassin was close enough, struck the assassin with a kick to his mask.

The mask flew off the assassin, revealing a man in his fifties; his hair was long and slightly greyed. Where his left eye should've been was a severe scar which scarred over the entire eye.

The man then threw a mechanical shurikan that flashed green in the center. The Assassin reached up, and caught the shurikan with his index and middle finger. But suddenly, the green flashing turned red, and the shurikan blew up in a flash of electricity, which sent the man flying backwards, smashing into the stage.

The man then turned to Katniss, and grabbed hold of her shoulder tightly and roughly stood her up.

"Let me go!" Katniss demanded, reeling her fist back for a punch, only for the man who saved her to catch her fist.

Suddenly, the sound of turbines could be heard just above them. Katniss looked up to see an small futuristic B-2 bomber like airship hover the roof of the building. The man held on Katniss' shoulder, and held up his other hand, firing a grappling cable from his gauntlet, which attached to the bottom of the airship, soon the two zipped upwards towards a hatch at the bottom of the airship.

Next thing Katniss knew, she was in the middle of the airship, with the hatch closing, when it shut, Katniss felt the man push her to the floor of the slightly cramped Airship, as the man approached the controls of the airship, which strangely resembled that of a motorcycle controls.

Soon, the man took control of the airship, and she felt the airship rush forward into the night sky above the capitol.

Outside, airship flew in between buildings, much more agilely than most of the airships that were used by the New Panem military. Slowly, the Airship approached one of the skyscrapers of the City, and hovered above the roof.

The man quickly switched the controls of the airship to autopilot, making the ship enter a hover. Slowly, the man stood up from the controls, and walked over to Katniss, forcing her to stand up. The hatch open, and the man jumped out of the hatch still holding onto Katniss arm.

When the two landed, the man pushed Katniss onto the cold ground of the roof.

Katniss stood up, and quickly spun around to strike the man in helmet with her foot, only for him to grab hold of her fist again.

"You're welcome." The man said emotionlessly.

"Spill it!" Katniss spat. "Who the hell are you? You going to kill me to!"

Katniss heard what sounded like an emotionless chuckle from behind the man's helmet.

"You don't know how much I'd like that." The man said coldly before pushing Katniss back. "But unfortunately, that wouldn't help me."

Slowly, the man turned his back to Katniss.

"Listen up," The man said. "You've pissed off the wrong people…that little decision you made three years ago is about to come back to haunt you."

"How so?" Katniss asked. "The old government is destroyed, Snow is dead, so is the rest of the Hunger Games supporters."

The man turned his head, his glowing red visor glaring at Katniss with the intimidating glow.

"You haven't pissed off anyone from the old government…you've pissed off the most powerful crime lord in the world." The man explained as he turned around to face Katniss. Slowly, the man pulled out a disc from a compartment in his armor and handed it to Katniss. "This will tell you everything. But I will tell you this; right now, you have a serious bounty on your head…so much that you've attracted the world's nine deadliest Assassins."

"Why?" Katniss asked. "What the fuck have I done to piss off this crime lord?"

The man shrugged.

"I don't know how you pissed him off," The man began. "But it involves your decision to support that seventy sixth Hunger Games…which, by the way, was the stupidest decision you've EVER made."

"How would you know what I was thinking?" Katniss said coldly. "I did it for…"

Katniss was interrupted by the sound of a recording coming from the man's external speakers of his helmet.

_"For Prim." _Katniss' eyes glared at the man as he replayed Katniss' recorded words that she said three years ago when she voted to support the "Last" Hunger Games. _"For Prim" "For Prim" "For Prim" "For Prim" "For Prim." _Those words repeated on the recording continuously.

Katniss glared at the man, tears welling up in her up as the man turned his back on her.

"Good night, Mockingjay." The man said as he held up his hand.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Katniss demanded.

The man turned his head to Katniss, pausing briefly.

"I'm the one who is going to rectify the wrongs of authority, the one who will sooth the sobs of the dead…the one who tear down this government." The man said coldly. "Night Angel."

Then, the cable fired, attaching to the bottom of the airship. The man zipped up to the Airship's hatch. When the man was inside, the hatch closed, and the Airship flew forward in a burst of speed.

Katniss looked up at the cloudy, snowy sky as the lights of the Airship vanished. Slowly, Katniss looked at the disc in her hand, and raised an eyebrow. Slowly, Katniss walked towards the roof exit, attempting to get out of the cold atmosphere.

…..

_"You know what?" _The male voice said on the other end of the phone line of The Assassin's cell phone. _"I say you did a fucking good job at scaring the living shit out of the bitch's mind." _

The Weapon's Master, the assassin who attacked Katniss Everdeen directly…and almost killed her…if that asshole The Night Angel himself hadn't have interfered.

"Yeah, but the bitch got away…" The Weapon's Master said, as he slid his black and silver mask over his scarred face. "And you never told me The Sniper would be there…"

_"It ain't my idea who gets there first, just as long as your nine carry out that damn job and kill the bitch." _The man said.

This was White Skull himself…the most powerful crime lord on Earth…he had hired the world's nine deadliest assassins to kill Katniss Everdeen, the poster girl for the Thirteen District Rebellion of Panem…apparently the girl did something to piss off White Skull…pissed him off enough to put a ten million dollar on her head…squared if they make her suffer.

_"Well," _White Skull said on his end of the phone. _"Gotta get some sleep, got three more days until Christmas Eve...and you know what I want…that girl's head."_

"It will be done." Weapon's Master said.

The call ended. Slowly, Weapon's Master stood up from his perch on the top of one of The Capitol's skyscrapers, sheathing his katana…tonight may have been a failure…but the nights were still young.

By Christmas Eve, one way or the other, little Miss Everdeen would be dead.

….

The Blade-Edge, Night Angel's airship, flew over the northern Atlantic Ocean. From his controls in the Airship, the mercenary looked through the cockpit window of his airship, using his Airship's instruments to see through the thick blizzard in front of him.

Suddenly, a red blip appeared on the console of the Blade-Edge's computer. Night Angel pushed forward on the controls, sending the blade-Wing into the ocean. Soon, the Blade-Edge switched from aerial, to aquatic travel system.

As the Blade-Edge approached the red blip, a voice could be heard over the comm system of the airship as it sped through the water.

_"Night Angel-091…welcome home." _


End file.
